


這個快要死掉的世界

by heartuponblade



Series: 元年 | YEAR ONE [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Gen, Neocolonialism, War, anti-war, cultural invasion
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28918146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartuponblade/pseuds/heartuponblade
Summary: 暫停更新
Series: 元年 | YEAR ONE [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094420





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 暫停更新

即便在戰區已經待了一段時間，而至今，我仍未能理解戰爭的意義。

那些軍人總是開玩笑地跟我說，當醫療兵是最安全。因爲「蓄意攻擊沒有威脅的醫療兵屬於戰爭罪」。

戰爭罪。戰爭本身不是罪嗎？

子彈是沒有眼睛的，但是掌控子彈的人有。

我時不時會思考，在開槍之前，他們把槍口所對準的生物看作是什麽。

是一條即將死去的生命，還是一份可以載入在戰績的榮耀？

槍口那邊，一個人「不幸身亡」。

槍口這邊，一個人「英勇殺敵」。

敵是什麽？

**_The war to end all wars came out ending nothing but millions of lives._ **


	2. Chapter 2

生父的家族生意在我十多歲的時候陷入了危機。

這消息是我從同學口中得知的，我對生父的事業並不感興趣。宅邸裡之前也從來沒有過什麽金錢方面的問題。

那是間據説頗有聲望的企業，最近旗下某個產品被發現會引發納米機器排斥症。

我還以爲這東西只有在科幻小説和賽博朋克題材游戲裡才會出現。

姬小姐那天來到宅邸接走了我。想起來我也有一段時間沒有見過她了。

她說要和我搬到另一座城市，一個遠離這裡的城市。

我沒有什麽意見，畢竟我也已經厭倦了學校裡那些看到我的姓氏就會憨笑的人，若有尾巴還可能會不停擺尾。

姬小姐是我的生母，雖然看上我們更像是姐弟。

之前一位被辭退的傭人曾經告訴我，姬小姐未到二十歲就生下了我。

之後我就被安排到了宅邸裡居住，跟那些兄弟姐妹們一起。

雖説是兄弟姐妹，我也從未覺得我和他們有血緣關係。祇是我們都擁有同樣的姓氏。

他們大多都偏向於與我保持距離。這大概是因爲我有著跟他們不一樣的髮色。

姬小姐時不時會來宅邸裡看我，每次都祇有她一個人來，也祇有她一個人離開。但這次是個例外。

我對生父的姓氏從來都沒有好感。它就像魔咒一樣，有一股無形的力量，能使周邊的人變得古怪。

離開宅邸後，我問姬小姐，之後我還會回來嗎。她說不會。

於是我又問她，能否把我的姓氏改成「姬」。她突然哭了起來。


	3. Chapter 3

事實上，我從未見過姬小姐哭。起碼在我能夠回想的記憶範圍内沒有。

這並不是在誇贊她的性格。倒不如是說，她不想把以前短暫的見面時間浪費在眼淚上。

即便她每次來到宅邸，我都面無表情地迎接她，她也總能笑容回禮。

有一點我很清楚，她的笑與那些同班的學生不同。

與她相處的大部分時間裡，都是她在説話。大部分我都記不得了。

進入中學後，她來訪的頻率便越來越低。

我曾經問過女傭，爲什麽姬小姐沒有之前來得頻繁了。女傭都祇會回答「不知道」。

當然，「不知道」是假的，這個宅邸裡，沒有這群女傭不知道的事。祇是她們若要回答了，下場就會跟那個被辭退的人一樣。

而那班兄弟姐妹，也對姬小姐有很大的意見。早在學齡未達前，他們就開始嘗試用那貧乏的詞匯組織成有侮辱之意的語句。

但後來他們發現這根本沒辦法引起我的任何憤怒回擊後，他們就開始把不滿轉向其他人。

我想他們應該把住在宅邸裡的人都罵過一遍。除了那位不常出現的生父。

就像很多故事裡那樣，他們最後都相互不和。

好在宅邸有足夠大的佔地面積，有足夠的空間讓他們相互保持距離。


End file.
